1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses having one pair of myopic, hypermetropic, or presbyopic lenses and the other pair of tinted lenses attached thereon with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A pair of conventional eyeglasses having one pair of myopic, hypermetropic, or presbyopic lenses cannot protect the eyes from sun""s glare. For the purpose of protecting eyes, many eyeglass manufacturers devise an arrangement of attaching another pair of tinted lenses on the myopic, hypermetropic, or presbyopic lenses by hanging them on the eyeglass frame so that the tinted lenses may be pivoted upward or downward as wearer desires. However, such arrangement may bring inconvenience and/or cause discomfort to wearer. Another technique of attaching tinted lenses to the pair of myopic, hypermetropic, or presbyopic lenses is by mounting magnetic materials in screw locations of both the tinted lenses and the pair of myopic, hypermetropic, or presbyopic lenses so that both pairs of lenses may attach together by magnetic force. However, such attachment is not reliable. The outer tinted lenses may fall on the ground when the wearer engages in vigorous exercise. Also, there is a gap between these two pairs of lenses, resulting in detraction from its external appearance and an increase of the manufacturing cost. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of the eyeglasses having one pair of myopic, hypermetropic, or presbyopic lenses and the other pair of tinted lenses attached thereon are constantly being sought.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pair of eyeglasses, comprising a pair of temples; a pair of first lenses; a pair of endpieces having rear ends coupled to the temples, each of the endpieces including a horizontal first hole at a forward end for permitting a fastener to drive into to fasten the first endpiece and the first lens together, and two elongate first slots above and under the first hole respectively; a pair of nosepads; a bridge interconnected the first lenses, the bridge including two horizontal second holes at both ends for permitting two fasteners to drive into to fasten the bridge and the first lens together, and two elongate second slots above and under the second hole respectively; and a pair of second lenses each including an inner recess snugly fitted onto the second slots and an outer recess snugly fitted onto the first slots so that the first and the second lenses are closely attached together.
In one aspect of the present invention the first lenses are myopic, hypermetropic, or presbyopic lenses.
In another aspect of the present invention the second lenses-are tinted lenses and are made of plastic material.
In still another aspect of the present invention each of a plurality of aesthetic, plastic caps is placed on the first or second hole to cover the fastener.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.